


Home

by coachella



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coachella/pseuds/coachella
Summary: You know what goes down after NWSL championships right???





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just a one time thing but idk here ya go

Tobin lugged her gear from the airport baggage claim to the taxi, through the rain to her apartment building, and finally up the elevator to her floor. She was wet, cold and exhausted. She trudged down the hallway to apartment #23. Her fingers fumbled with the keys at the door. 

What a thrill the day before had been. After her 6 months of injury and not being able to play, she somehow came back and won the NWSL championship with her teammates. This had been such a special group. She always believed in herself and her team, but that feeling of being the best never ever seemed to get old. At the same time, it always made her a little bit sad when a season or tournament ended. The fans would eventually go home, the celebrations would cease, and those sweet moments would become memories.

She wiggled her keys and unlocked the door into her apartment. She let out a sigh of relief and let the door close on its own. Everything seemed to be the way she left it: a little messy, scattered soccer balls, artwork that needed to be hung, hats and earth-toned sweatshirts on hooks near the door. She wasn’t a fan of perfectly neat and top of the line apartments. They were too… sterile. Even though she moved around so often, of all the places she had lived, this one was the closest to “home”.

It was 8 am. Tobin had been flying all night, but was still on a high and unable to sleep. It was now catching up with her. She proceeded back to her room so she could pass out for a few hours. She turned the corner into her room and was surprised to find none other than the ever-so-exquisite Christen Press sitting up in her bed, glasses on, reading a book, with a coffee cup on the nightstand next to her. Her curls framed her face and she was wearing one of Tobin’s Thorns t-shirts, which Tobin found extremely sexy, but a bit surprising, considering the Red Stars had just been eliminated from the playoffs a week ago.

“Surprise” Christen quietly said as she put the book down and peered over the frame of her glasses.

“Chris.. wait, wha- how?” Tobin dropped her bags on the floor. Christen chuckled at her inability to form a complete sentence. She pulled her glasses off her face and laid them on top of her book.

“Come here love.” She patted on the bed next to her. Tobin smiled as she collapsed on it, laying on her back, legs still hanging off the edge. 

“Ugh thank god.”

Christen leaned down to kiss her face upside down and Tobin’s hands moved up to her cheeks to keep it there.

“Baby I’m so happy you’re here. I thought you were in LA with your fam.”  
“I was, but I wanted to spend these next few days with you since this was so special. You’re getting the bed wet. Come on let's get this off of you.”

Tobin pulled herself up and Christen could tell level of exhaustion was no exaggeration. Christen pulled Tobin’s jacket off her shoulders from behind her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck and taking in her scent. She dropped the jacket on the floor along with the gray beanie that was barely sitting on Tobin’s head. Tobin kicked off her sneakers and let Christen pull her back further into the bed. 

“Get in here, you” Christen said as she pulled back the covers. Tobin slipped in, immediately rested her head on Christen’s stomach, and wrapped her arms around her body.  
“Wow I missed this... So nice and warm in here” she said opening her eyes and gazing at her girlfriend. Christen ran her hands up and down Tobin's arms and back. 

“This is a great look for you babe” Tobin said kissing the Thorn’s logo.  
“Just this one time” she replied stroking Tobin’s hair. She could tell Tobin was fighting to stay awake to talk to her. “Baby close your eyes.”  
“No, I wanna be with you.”  
“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I have shows to catch up on.”  
“Mmmk, maybe for a minute or two. Love you Chris.” Tobin’s hand rested on Christen’s thigh and she rubbed her thumbs on the fabric of the t-shirt like it was her favorite blanket.  
“I love you too, angel.”

Christen watched the Real Housewives while Tobin slept wrapped in her body. Every once in awhile Christen would look down and check on her. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful that girl was. Tobin truly wasn’t aware of it. It was rare to be a girl like her: so simple yet flawless. Her makeup-less skin laid on top of perfect bone structure. Her eyelashes were long and didn’t need mascara. They stopped fluttering as Tobin fell into a deeper sleep. Her caramel hair laid in waves around her face and smelled like cucumbers. Her smile… that smile… contagious, infectious, mesmerizing, inspiring, tempting, and pure. On top of it all, her soul was deep rooted. She had the ability to share her love of life with everyone around her, but she only shared her heart with one person, and that was Christen. With her heart, came her vulnerabilities, her insecurities, her fears, but all of those special pieces were what Christen loved the most because she was her safekeeping place for them. And with all those things came her wonders, her dreams, and her future. If Christen was somehow holding a part of Tobin’s future, then that is all she could really ever need.

After an hour or so Christen became tired again and sank back down into the bed, careful not to shift too much. Tobin adjusted in her sleep and automatically opened her arms for Christen to slide into the open spaces between their bodies until there were none left. Their legs intertwined, arms draped over each other and Christen’s face nuzzled into Tobin’s neck. She softly kissed it before she too fell asleep.

After a few hours, Christen felt Tobin start to stir and her eyes began to flutter. She was still in a sleepy haze a forgot for a second that she was cozily melted into her girlfriend’s body. She took everything in, realizing there was literally no other place in the world she would rather be. The curtains kept most of the morning sunlight out, but enough escaped in for her to see the gorgeous girl next to her. The rain fell lightly on the windows and she could tell the air was cold, but it was warm wrapped in the sea of blankets next to Tobin’s body. She kissed the sensitive skin of Tobin’s neck a few times and heard her hum in response. Christen gazed up at Tobin’s face which was slightly turned away from her, accentuating the strong angle of her jaw. She traced it with her eyes, then with more kisses. She gently put a hand to Tobin’s face to turn it towards her and she saw Tobin crack a tiny version of that famous smile. 

“Hey don’t stop that” she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Christen felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. She continued to slowly kiss up and down Tobin’s neck, her ears, and the side of her face. She was beginning to get overwhelmed with how much she loved her. She thought about how proud she was of her girlfriend. She floated through life with an effortless passion that was mesmerizing. All Christen wanted was for her to have the success she deserved. She watched her gain back her strength, little by little, leading her team from the sideline, and now she was a champion. Only that girl would be able to do it. Christen realized that she didn’t even care about her own team losing in the semi-finals because she wanted this for Tobin, the love of her life. 

She began to slip the tiniest bit of her tongue to Tobin’s skin as she explored her neck. She could the feel little goosebumps start erupt. Tobin, now fully awake, turned her body to completely face Christen. She pulled her in a strong, smooth motion. They softly kissed and made their advances slowly, as if it were the first time they had kissed and were nervous to move too quickly for the other. That clearly wasn’t the case as Tobin took a break to quietly whisper “I love you.” 

Christen opened her eyes to stare into Tobin’s sparkle, then back to her lips. “I love you too. I’m so proud of you.” Christen met Tobin’s lips and when she finally felt a little of her tongue, she instinctively nipped her bottom lip. Tobin’s hands on Christen’s hips guided her on top of her. Christen’s hair fell down on both of their faces as she continued to kiss Tobin. 

She listened to the rain on the window and realized they had nowhere to go for the entire day, nor would they be leaving the bed. God, how much she missed Tobin’s body. The lean muscles of her arms poked through her NWSL champions t-shirt. Tobin’s hands reached up and ran under Christen’s hair then to outline her ear lobe. 

Christen took a second to breathe and flip her hair to one side. She opened her eyes to scan Tobin’s perfect face and although they exchanged no words, they could each tell their sleepy innocence was now fading much faster than before. Christen pushed her body back and slid forward again, putting pressure into Tobin. She could feel her hips reciprocate back with a faint whimper. 

Christen leaned back and began to cross her arms at the bottom of the t-shirt to pull it off when she noticed cuts and scrapes all over her girlfriend’s arms. Her focus immediately shifted to concern. “What is this?” she asked.

Tobin looked down at her arm. “Oh… I don’t even know. I guess from the game. I’m fine” Tobin stated to resume.

“Baby they’re all over. Do you want me to clean them up a little.” She tenderly ran her own fingers over the scrapes.  
“Christen…” Tobin grabbed her hands “No… I am fine.” She could tell Christen wasn’t convinced. “It was rough that’s all. I’m good baby.”

Christen’s eyes narrowed.

“Rough.. Nobody gets to be rough with you but me.” She said with a devilish look. She resumed pulling off the t-shirt and threw it to the ground. 

Tobin’s eyes flickered up and down at Christen’s upper body like it was the first time she had ever seen it bare. Her collarbone perfectly accented her feminine figure. Christen slid back down into Tobin’s neck and felt Tobin’s warm hands wrap around her back.

Christen whispered into her ear “Who was it hmm? Nobody touches you. I will fuck them up.”  
“Yeah? So aggressive, Christen Press.”

Christen’s response didn’t need words as she was already pushing Tobin’s t-shirt up when she asked.. Or rather demanded.. For Tobin to take it off.

“Help me?” Tobin asked as she lifted her arms up. Christen finished pulling it over her head.  
Christen looked at Tobin’s incredible body and bit her lip. She exhaled heavily. She put her hands on the bed, each on one side of Tobin’s body. She shifted back while on her knees, her ass somewhat in the air, so she could kiss a line down Tobin’s stomach. The sight of Christen’s spine made Tobin start to breathe heavier. Christen took it upon herself to pull down Tobin’s sweatpants, barely playing with the waistband beforehand. Christen started to work towards the inner skin of Tobin’s thighs when Tobin pulled her back up.

“What” Christen asked as as she kissed Tobin’s lips.

Tobin aggressively flipped them. “If mine are off, yours are coming off” Tobin playfully said as she pulled off Christen’s shorts. She cocked her head and cracked a smile as she recognized Christen in her favorite pair of lace underwear. “Yum.”

Tobin spread Christen’s legs apart so her body could rest in between them as she went back up to Christen’s face. Her movements were aggressive but her kisses were careful. 

They fought for dominance over each other and rolled around in the sheets, messing up the once neatly made bed into a mess of blankets and removed clothes. They built tension for probably the longest time they ever had before, until finally Tobin admitted “I wanna touch you, Chris.” All Christen could do was nod. Tobins hand slid down her torso and under the string of her underwear. 

“You… don’t have to ask” Christen said.  
“I know” Tobin kissed into Christen’s neck as she tested how wet Christen was. Her fingers played with Christen’s entrance and suddenly Tobin felt Christen tug her closer to her body by the hem of her own boy shorts.

“Woah. Hey now” Tobin playfully said as she finally inserted 2 fingers into Christen, making her head roll back with a moan. After she recovered for a second she looked back at Tobin and wrapped one hand around her neck and dipped the other into Tobin’s underwear. 

“Get on top of me a little more” she requested. As Tobin obeyed, the shift in her body allowed Christen to slide her own fingers into Tobin. 

“Fuck.” Tobin spit out. Her abs were tight on top of Christen and she tried to focus on what she was doing. She started to softly thrust her hips to ride Christen’s fingers. She quietly began to pant every few seconds while still moving her own fingers deeper inside of Christen’s walls.

“Baby…” Christen panted out “Oh my god”  
Tobin lifted her legs so Christen no longer was inside of her. She kept her own fingers where they were and put her lips to Christen’s ear.

“What do you want. Tell me”  
“How did this happen.” Christen kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “I feel like I’m should be taking care of YOU today.”

Tobin licked her lips and bit the bottom of her lip. “Trust me… you wearing a Thorns shirt then coming for me is taking care of my needs.”  
“Kiss me,” Christen demanded. 

Tobin asked for her permission with her tongue into Christen’s mouth. Christen then pulled back and pushed Tobin’s head down her torso.

“Oh..” Tobin said looking up.

Christen laughed and put her hand over her face. Tobin picked up each of Christen’s legs and put one over each of her shoulders. As she lowered herself down, Christen’s legs draped over her strong shoulders and back. Tobin kissed every bit of sensitive skin of her legs and on top of her underwear. She somehow managed to remove them without coming out from under Christen’s legs. 

“Tob-”  
“Shh” she whispered into her entrance and slid her tongue a half inch inside her.  
Christen’s hips lifted so that Tobin’s tongue went in further. Tobin held on to Christen’s legs as she continued moving her tongue in different patterns. Meanwhile, Christen was restless in pleasure, unable to sit still for more than 2 seconds at a time. She felt her breathing get heavier and sweat begin to bead along her hairline and on her chest. 

Tobin took a break to as “Is this ok?”  
“Mmm” is all that Christen could get out in response. Then next she slid her legs off of Tobin and pulled her back up to her face. Tobin wiped her mouth before she kissed her. 

“Tobin..”  
“Hmm?”  
“I… I was thinking maybe… God look at you” she got sidetracked for a moment admiring Tobin’s abs.  
“What babe.”  
“Maybe it’s time to… to try.. what we talked about that one time”

Tobin pulled back and looked at her girlfriend a tad shocked.

“That time, like ‘what you told me when we were hooking up drunk in that hotel’ one time?”  
“Yeah.. did you ever--”  
“Of course, I took care of that. Well, it was already taken care of” she winked. “I just wanted it to be on your terms when you’re ready”  
Christen began to blush “I just…”  
“What baby, tell me. You don’t have to do anything. I just want you to be comfortable and feel good, you know? That’s all I want.” Tobin said as she laid her body on Christen’s, with her face propped on her arm. She lovingly kissed Christen’s lips and ran her thumb over them afterwards.

“I know. That’s what I’m saying though. I am ready. I’ve been ready I just had to courage to bring it up when we were drunk but… I want more of this, of you.” She pulled herself into Tobin’s neck and let the words run chills down Tobin’s body “I want you to fuck me.”

Tobin had to close her eyes when she heard it. “Ok” she simply said in return. She reached over to the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the somewhat funny looking pink object and secured it to her body after removing her own underwear. She pulled off her sports bra to equally match the lack of clothes that Christen had on and ran her hand through her hair. Christen watched her in amazement and the thought made her slightly nervous, but eager. When they first started dating, Christen had never been with a girl before. She thought she would be too embarrassed to do certain things, but Tobin never pressured her. She was comforting and understanding, gentle and protective, kind and empowering. Christen was in love with her and wanted to take things even higher. She liked the idea of being under Tobin’s guidance and experience. Her words, her touch, her expressions, were genuine and inviting. With anyone else she’d ever dated, Christen felt like she needed to prove her own dominance, but this was different. She would follow Tobin’s lead anywhere. She trusted Tobin and felt safe with her. 

Tobin inched her way back between Christen’s body and rested her hands on Christen’s thighs. “You’re sure?”  
“Positive” her green eyes sparkled.

Tobin tried to hide her smile. She leaned down to kiss Christen and along the way used her hand to transfer the wetness between Christen’s legs to the tip of the toy. Christen felt Tobin’s triceps flexed as she hovered over her body and any last nerves were completely dissipated.

“Just relax baby.” 

And with that, she easily guided the toy inside her. Christen felt it fill her and Tobin’s hips meet her own.  
“You ok? I don’t wanna hurt you” Tobin whispered in her ear.  
“You feel incredible” Christen replied.

Tobin began to move deliciously slowly in and out of her. It was gentle but steady. Christen liked to have Tobin’s face close to hers so she could look in her eyes and see her focus. She would look down at the sight of Tobin’s defined muscles in the morning shadows and how she controlled her body entering her. The way she moved was like art. She was strong and steady, each movement with deliberate purpose. 

“You are amazing.” Tobin heavily breathed out. 

Christen held Tobin’s face in her hands as she said “You aren’t gonna hurt me baby. You don’t have to be so gentle.”

“Mmm I love that. Tell me. Tell me what you want”  
“What I want?”  
“Yeah. What do you think about?”  
“Being on top of you” Christen seductively let the words drip from her mouth.

Tobin stopped moving as their hips were flushed together. “Oh my--”  
Christen pushed her off and flipped Tobin on her back. Her face showed shock, but she licked her lips as she realized it was reality.

Christen straddled her and guided the toy back inside her. She let out a loud moan this time, releasing any last cares about her performance. 

“Baby you are aboslutely gorgeous” Tobin admired and held her hands on Christen’s waist to steady her. Christen moved with the guidance of Tobin’s hands and put on a show as she felt her own body with her hands. Her eyes closed and mouth dropped open as she began to use a faster pace than before. Christen took one of Tobin’s hands from her waist and brought it to her lips to kiss. Tobin used this to pull her body forward until Christen’s hands were pressed on her chest, right under her collarbone. Once again, Christen’s hair draped down onto Tobin’s face. Christen used her leverage on Tobin’s body to move more forcefully. 

“I… I’m gonna come soon” Christen admitted  
“Fuck me too. Just wait… a second for me” Tobin begged as she pulled Christen even further forward so that she was almost collapsed into her. The heat of their bodies turned to sweat beading on their skin. This angle gave Tobin better control to thrust into Christen, faster and faster.

Christen began moaning louder and louder. “Stay right there… please.”  
Tobin grabbed Christen’s ass which set them both over the edge, spilling into an orgasm.  
“I love you, god I love you” Tobin blurted as she peaked.  
Each of them let the endorphins pulse through their bodies in waves. Christen rested her head on Tobin’s chest before she finally responded “I love you more.” She sat up and pulled her hair into a bun. She could tell Tobin was still exhausted and removed the toy from her body. She climbed back under the sheet before kissing Tobin’s lips. “Thank you for being so perfect.”

“So...It was good?” Tobin nervously asked. Christen thought it was adorable how confident Tobin could be, but how she was even more concerned how Christen was… all the time. 

“That was amazing. YOU are amazing.” Christen said. “Did you.. Like it?” she asked more seriously as she kissed her jawline. All Christen wanted to do was take care of Tobin, make her proud, shower her with every ounce of love she had in her.

“Did I?! I just had the best 24 hours of my life I think. Especially the last half hour.”  
“My champion.”  
“Mi amor.”

Christen turned over on her side and pulled Tobin by the arm to do the same. Tobins warm body surrounding her was everything she could possibly need. Tobin pulled Christen’s hips a half inch closer to her, so that she perfectly fit in the space of her own body. She moved Christen’s hair out of the way and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“It’s so good to be home.”


End file.
